The bone disease are roughly classified to exogenous disease caused by traumatic bone fracture or stress fracture and so forth; and another disease caused by breakable the bone tissue caused by several disease such as pre-osteoporosis disease, osteoporosis, hypercalcemia, hyperparathormone disease, Paget's disease, arthritis, rheumatism, metastasis of breast cancer, osteomalacia, malignant neoplasm, and nutritional deficiency.
Human bone repeats remodeling and resorption of the bone at every moment. Therefore, when the bone resorption by osteoclastic cells overs the bone remodeling by osteoblast cells, the bone tissue becomes breakable and it causes intrinsic bone disease such as pre-osteoporosis and osteoporosis as described above.
Among these diseases, patients of pre-osteoporosis and osteoporosis are increasing followed by progression for aging of the population. Alternatively, change of diet and reducing the amount of exercise causes decrease in intake of calcium and fixation ratio of it. These accelerate the speed for breaking the osseous tissue.
Bone fracture is defined the situation wherein a part of the osseous tissue is disconnected by being applied external force, and accompanied by significant pain at the fracture site In a normal subject, normally fracture does not occur unless large external force is applied, for example, traffic accident. However, in a person whose bone mass becomes lower and has weakened osseous tissue, the bone fracture sometimes occurs when the external force being not large is applied, for example, he falls down while running or walking. Alternatively, in the person whose bone mass is lowered caused by intrinsic disease such as osteoporosis or pre-osteoporosis, the fracture often occurs by being applied slight external force caused by coughing or fall to a step.
When the fracture is occurred, the following methods for treatment are employed: in general, dislocated bone is corrected the normal position by traction, and if possible, these bones are fixed by using pins or bolts. After that, the fractured site was hold and wait until is repaired spontaneously.
On the other hand, when a patient who has the intrinsic disease such as osteoporosis or pre-osteoporosis, both amounts of calcareous of the bone and bone matrix are decreased, and these causes late spontaneous repairing. When the patient is elder, artus except fractured site becomes too stiff to move while spontaneous repairing, and sometimes the patient become bedridden.